Telltale and Spiralsong's Time Travel Adventure
'''Telltale and Spiralsong's Time Travel Adventure '''is an adventure through time and realities featuring Telltale Heart and Spiralsong, joined by the Mane 6. ''The original Skype logs can be found here. '' Earth-86013 The story started in Earth-86013, where Twilight and Telltale, among hundreds of other ponies, had created technology not seen by anyone in Equestria before - a time machine capable of travel. The Mane 6, plus Telltale and Spiralsong, rode a tram through the facility with an instructional video made by Twilight guiding them. They reached a large reactor which the tram moved into, where it lost it's walls and became a cart of sorts, beng elevated and charged by an electric pulse until it reached a small chamber and was teleported to the past. However, mid-time travelling, they were warned that Discord had taken a cart too. 250px-Inbound tram screengrab.jpg|The tram. safer-reactors.jpg|The area where the tram converts into a cart using electro magnets to take off unecessary parts. Earth-86014 This universe was created whenever the cart crashed into a tree, one simple change making universes diverge. However, when they fell out and regrouped, Discord appeared to the ponies and explained that this was "his" timeline now. He gave the ponies different properties - Telltale's special ability was no more than wearing costumes, while Spiralsong became simply a drummer. Rarity is replaced by Musclebeast, Pinkie is a literal ball, Applejack is inflated and red like an apple, and Fluttershy is much fatter. They were sent back to 1983, where Cherilee is a roly-poly ball, believing she's Sailor Senshi from the Sailor Moon series. While the team attempt to track down Discord here, they fail in catching him and find he was in 1921, where he has advanced music by almost a hundred years, King Somba becoming a rock and roll star. Once again this is in vain as they're forced to track down Discord once again - though when they time travel, they discovered that they had instead found Discord before he had even begun his terror, accidentally telling him their plans. Earth-86114 With more time to plan, Discord gave the ponies new identities as Earth--86014 looped and became this. Telltale became Berry Heart, Spiralsong Spiralloon, Twilight Twinkie Pie, Fluttershy Flutterdragon, Rarity Plump Princess, Pinkie Pie Balloonie Pie, Rainbow Dash Rainbow Round, Applejack Rubberjack, and Derpy Sloshy Hooves. Their first destination to find Discord a few years before present day - though instead they found technology advanced hundreds of years, thanks to Discord's interference. After a few video game demos, they left to find him somewhere else, this time in a theme park, where they all took part in seperate rides and found modified versions of Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Lyra. However, they finally found Discord, who decided that he was fed up of the goose chase and he'd bring them to one last place, a future rainbow dash appearing to try and stop him. The room began to shake, rubble falling as the mane 6, Telltale, Spiralsong, and the future Rainbow Dash ran out and quickly retreated to find the next Discord - however, just like Earth-86014, they happened to go back and find him even further before the previous time they found him. Future Rainbow Dash interrogated Discord, but soon revealed herself to actually be an alternate universe version of Pinkie. This pegasus version gave Discord ideas, setting them up once again for disaster. Earth-86214 This time, Telltale found herself alone, Discord encountering her and causing her to black out. When she woke up she was in a completely different Equestria as a completely different pony. She was awoken by Spiral Surprise, who was formerly Spiralsong. Spiral brought Legendary to her home for a sleepover, where Pinkie Puff and Stocking Twinkle -formerly Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle - greeted them. After briefly playing about with a Discorps transformation device, they were interrupted by the device shutting down. Stocking explained to Legendary that this was an announcement being made and the team rushed to hear it. Pinkamena greeted her subjects and had Discord read out announcements - that cellos and bassoons were now a danger to public health and would be banned, and that the empress would be holding her millenial jubilee - celebrating a thousand years on the throne - in the palace grounds. They went to the "Millenial Dress Fitting Store," outfitted by Marshmallow Delight and Pastel Fashion, alternate versions of Rainbow Dash and Rarity, respectively. After getting their outfits, they headed to the castle, bumping into Lemon-Lime and Meteor Flower along the way. When they arrived, it was announced that they were trapped there til 3pm the next day. After a performance from Thunder Clap and Vocal Flare, they returned to their rooms, where they found out they were sharing with Marshmallow, Pastel, Lemon, and Meteor. Legendary and Spiral had nightmares of Telltale and Spiralsong being changed by Pinkamena to Draconequuses, Telltale's dark magic being overpowered by Pinkamena's chaotic and Spiralsong being defeated by a feral form of Pinkamena. They awoke as Draconequuses themselves and were offered the role of the protégés to Pinkamena, both accepting the offer. Category:Sagas Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707